The Tale of Kiska cullen
by lycan777
Summary: Kiska Romanov is a 19 year old vampire of the Romanov Coven, who has been alive for 300 years.Kiska was sent into a deep sleep while vampiric wars raged for centuries between the Voulturi and Romanvos.Her powers are stronger than the oldest vampires and .


Summary: Kiska Romanov is a 19 year old vampire of the Romanov Covent, who has been alive for 300 years. Known to some as Kiska the bloody, Kiska was sent into a deep sleep while vampiric wars raged for centuries between the Voulturi and powers are stronger than the oldest vampires and are dangerously unstable. Awaking from her slumber, she is lost and confused. She sees refuge with the Cullen's who adopt her into the family and help her a way to control her powers and the answers to her dark visions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :] it's all you Stephanie Meyer but Kiska and all the characters are mine with the plot:]

Some of the words I use are Russian so let me know if yuu have anymore questions:] read and review!!!!!!

1790-Volturi ambush

"Run!! KISKA!!"

The clang of swords vibrated in my ear. My clan sister Mina beheaded a Voulturi with own swift movement of her sword leaving blood as the evidence on our clothing. Our haven had become a hell,because of the Mudaks(bastards) known as the Volturi.

"nyet(no)! I can't! Were in this together-"

I was cut off swiftly as a Volturi Female broke a 100 lb stone over my head.

"bitch!" I yelled white,hot, energy flowed out from my hands as it directed itself toward my opponent. Who screamed in pain, I closed my eyes and saw pain and projected it on her.

What was left of her, was so horrible I dare not think on it.

"how did you do that ?"

"I don't know."

"Come we must get you to the Romanov sleeping chambers."

" I won't do it!"

"sevestian has wished it,so it has to be". In her heart she knew mina was right. They raced to the sleeping chamber with that each second they took, might be their last.

"Get in!"

"what about you?"

"I will go as soon as your coffin is sealed by Romanav blood". Kiska knew Mina was lying.

(sealing it with a covens blood ensure the individual in the coffin protection,until they are willed by their spirit to come out of their slumber

"Go with God, Mina I shall see you again in another life."

"Maybe you will, my sister" then there was a bang at the door Mina gave Kiska one last look and closed the coffin.

200years later

1990-russia

_Wake,wake,wake_

My spirit called unto me. Then im thrown into another time I endure these visions, they take a piece of my sanity.

_I love you mommie,why have you left us? come back………_

_Dorogaya(darling),I love you.. wake up and find me and our baby girl Elena_

I awoke with screams of agony, and disillusions

"Where am i?" I spoke aloud "my coven !oh Mother what has happened?"

_You killed them. You're a filthy slut and a murderer. it's your fault. They shunned you,and you killed them with Your powers ._

"No I didn't! they were alive! Be gone demon! Trouble me no more."

And my thoughts were silenced.(she has a lot of power and its taking a toll on her mind. So much that she is starting to have a double personality)

"Somebody help me!please help!" she was alone and locked from the would die in here. "pleeasssse" she sobbed.

"Who's there?"

"Im Kiska of the Romanovs,please stranger help me and you will be rewarded".

"Hold on", and with one swift bang the chamber door came down and there stood my future step-father Carlisle.

It turns out him and his wife were doing some research on the Romanovs and decided to visit their old clan house.

"you have been through a lot kiska" esme said warmly as she wrapped kiska in a blanket

"Yes,i will go to your Volturi and beg for death"

" no!"they both said in unison.

"there is a way for you to control your powers,live with us we can help you. I have a daughter who has visions as well you will not be alone,"carlise said reassuringly.

"we will find you clan and get you the answers you need" esme said

"what do you say?"

"ok,but I will have freedom,will I not?"

The couple both laughed at each other.

"In more ways than one."

* * *

Present day-New york

I'm just sitting on the window pane thinking and wondering where he is ... i have dreams of my beautiful little girl.. And the happy life we will have. It kills me to know the future can be three to four years down the road without them i am empty and hollow. The dreams and visions seem so real. i pray that St. Peter gives me a sign..

Mother Mary please, give me a sign.

"Kiska, its Alice..can i come in?"  
" sure ally"  
Alice opened the door with her bubbly energy radiating into my room

"Are you ok?"

"i don't know Alice the visions are getting more real... im afraid i might go mad...why have i been cursed?"  
" you're not cursed kissy. it's hard to separate the visions from reality i know.. we need more practice.. it'll all get better promise"  
I hug her long and hard.  
"dinners ready, Carlisle says you'll love it"  
"umm not today.. Ok... i can't drink that animal blood!!! i need real blood."  
" well you cant kissy... we don't do that...remember?"  
"i know" I say as I look away  
_being good is so hard...... _

After Alice left i felt even worse. Sometimes life wasn't so cheerful! Its gr0ss and ugly and i feel as though only i feel that pain....  
I lay on my bed and curl up

Yes i see it now... we are running throughout the forest. Laughing! Full of joy.. My little one giggling.. She is fast for her age..  
"Elena, darling come to mommie," i call out. Words cannot express my emotions.. I am happy. Content. Frightened. "Elena come!" i say afraid the dream would be as real as ghosts, fairies or even goblins.. If one believed in such things.. When I was a Romanov such things were laughed at only vampires were the absolute truth

"mommie, catch,elena".  
My heart missed a beat.. _she's real_ I pick up speed to catch her ..only to feel my arm being pulled.

"let her be Kiska, she's only three, as a child should frolic .You must not be afraid..i am to watch over you always and always i shall."

"who are you?" I whispered..I closed my eyes afraid to trust myself

"you don't know?"  
why didn't i know???? His voice was pure as silk and deep and warm.  
Just as I was about to answer the dream was no more and i was in my bed....  
i screamed that night like no other... Carlisle and Alice tried to comfort me but it was no use.. slowly and slowly the visions took their toll on my mind... i layed down staring at the ceiling telling Alice and my father Carlisle that i was fine....

* * *

" Alice, did Kiska tell anything else about her visions?"  
" no Carlisle.. dad... I'm worried for her... I'm afraid these vision are draining her good...until she might go to desperate means... what it she-"  
"enough Alice!! Kiska would never turn her back on us... We are her family"  
" if this continues we might just have to seek council from the Romanovs"  
"do you think that is wise?? Last time I checked they are stronger than any vampire clan i know.."  
" we have to take our chances.. For your sister's sake."  
Carlisle kisses Alice's forehead*  
"now get some sleep, you got school in the morning"

Alice smiles."Night, dad"  
" lets hope the remainder of the night is pleasant" Carlisle says to himself.

Months flash like wings on a hummingbird..life stands incomplete.."elena" ... I whisper..."come back...to mama." and that voice... So hypnotic and deadly..So melodic and addictive as human blood...why have you deserted me..

"Kisss-ka ...." said an eerie voice diary is it in my head? is it a reality....  
the voice was so familiar and yet distant to my sanity and recognition..  
"moja ljubav(my love)......" the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge. it couldnt be..  
"Master????"

I scrambled out of the bed like a frightened child. Praying to Mother Mary to return my sanity.  
"hush Kultaseni, (my dear)"..said the voice "all will be well "  
then just like that,He appeared. my maker.. my love and father in many ways.  
"Sevestian???" i said my voice barely above a whisper.."is that you??"  
He had not changed since the moment she laided eyes on him last. He was tall for a Ruz(what we Russian jokingly called ourselves),just under six feet-three,his eyes... diary, his eyes had always fascinated me the color of the coldest of silver grey but when angered turned blood red slaying all innocence. his blond hair was worn long about his shoulders which matched beautifully against his alabaster wore a fitted black sweater,which excentuated every muscle on his body and black slacks and black dress shoes, with a black trench coat.. all the black he wore emphasied his pallid skin in a good was an angel. my guardian. An angel of death.  
"will you make me come to you,Kiska?" he said pure as honey.  
"Master!" i said forgetting all Romanov Protocol i jumped in his arms. Diary it felt for once in my life, i was whole complete."Nedostaješ mi(i missed you)". Tears of blood ran down my cheek, i never knew my happiness over Sevestian was so strong until i felt those tears..the last time i cried was when i was turned..three-hundred years ago.

"come the night is with me".

And I followed as always.

"sosni chlentsa(want a cigarette)?"

I hated smoking but I'd do anything for sevestian and what hurt could it really do? I was dead. I lit my cigarette and exhaled the smoke

Silience seemed surround us

"why haven't you returned? to us? what has changed?"  
instantly i pulled away." you can possibly understand sevestian..so much has happened"  
"Tell me Kiska.. i have the right to know where you have been since the war..two hundred years away from your coven i want some answers.. i knew you were alive.. ive always known Kiska. i waited for you to return.. give you your freedom as a child of the night but you have responsiblities to your coven!  
" Sevestian please if only you..-"  
" i command you to tell me."  
(Vampires in my story are bound to a certian oath..When thier Maker tells them something..they have to do it)  
"you cant dictate my life sevestian, you can't-"  
"you defy me??" his beautiful grey eyes slowly became diluted with red.  
" never master." i said with my head looking to the floor. " when i was told to sleep..and the war had just begun..i had a vision.. and it was of my mate.. and child. since then my visions have been driving me mad.. i dont know what's real anymore.. and the Cullens-"  
" The Cullens!!!! they are in line with the Volturi!! the reason the war was started!!  
"no master, Carlisle has left them he adopted me.. and is helping me to control my powers"  
"i will hear no more!"  
instantly silence rang through out the room.  
"i must go..I have a meeting with-" sevestian stopped his self. " no matter, its not like your apart of the coven anymore."  
" Sevestian wait-"  
He turned on me.. his eyes fierce with red. "address me as majstorski (master) kiska, understand? ive let you get away with quite enough. ill be in touch,until then i command you not to go looking for me understood?"  
before i could answer, he was gone. That night when sevestian left, Diary it was like a hole that couldnt be filled. i called to him many nights.. but no answer he really loathed me and i pushed his limits. I was lucky not to be beaten or clubbed for my defiance but sevestian was always merciful were others in the coven were cruel and unjust. I'm sure my master would hate to admit it but there was an attraction that drew us together more than just a master and his new child of the night. Sexual tension that could never be. It was not the Romnav way. there was a code and we followed it. Disobey and you payed with your life.  
I looked at the clock.2am. "_govno_(shit)," I mumbled.

I always had trouble with sleeping. Sleep in i were mortal relationship was to co-exist but then again that was just an my hate for sleep my eyes grew heavy with guilt for abandoning my coven and envoking my master's fury. I closed my eyes imagining a heartbeat as i feel deep into slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was back in my old country. The weather cold and harsh like Russian blood.  
Our cottage on the countryside with my father small pig farm. The days before my immortality were simple and hard. I suffered many days of abuse from my father,who beat me and my mother with no remorse .Many days i would look at my reflection in the water to see a swollen eye and jaw.

Nights i would pray to the good mother to take her vengeance upon my father, who i believed was touched by the devil.

"you Shalavas(dirty sluts)!" he'd tell us. " I should sell you both to a whore what the both of you are only good for."  
One night my father sold three of our pigs and made five months income instead of saving it, he spent it all on russian whiskey causing my mother to weep like a mad woman . I hated him and vowed that one day i would make my mother free of night i stormed off into the woods and met a beautiful angel who changed my life forever.  
he was tall and eyes a vibrant silver, his lips a pale rose. and his long hair shined like the great God Apollo. How i wanted to get on my knees to worship this creature."who are you, beautiful angel? have you come to ease my suffering?"  
His smile was dazzling. "i have watched you, malinkaya(little one ) and ive come to answer your prayers. Take my hand and the world will be not as you know it".  
i took his hand that night, Dairy. his hands were smooth as marble,but cold as ice.  
"what will happen to me?" i asked frightened as i looked into his beautiful grey eyes which were slowly becoming dilluted with red.  
"you will live" he answered and from that moment, i was i child of the night.

My change was a hard one.I screamed and writhed in pain. The body dies they say and the new one begins.i woke with a hunger so deadly i couldnt figure if i was in a dream or reality looked at myself i was pale as the moon and my eyes were a vibrant grey, which made me look very striking with my black were clearer than i could ever imagine. The sounds were to sharp and too close. i screamed out of fear and person could go mad with that kind of hearing.I closed my eyes and knew i had a purpose from that moment on.  
"kiska,you must hunt." my master said in a fathering tone as he kissed me lightly "i have a girl who would be perfect for you."  
i nodded, eager to please was my everything after my turning he was all I had.  
He brought the girl in. she was around 20 years of age,and very voluptuous with bit marks across every curve of her beautiful body and even some discreet bites next to her inner thigh. Which made me blush in maidenly modesty but that blush didn't show because I was a was dead to me,emotions were void. Mortal I was no more.  
"Drink Kiska",He urged .  
i did and I almost killed that girl that I got the taste of human blood i was addicted to it. some in my coven named me kiska the bloody because i loved the hunt and the kill.  
"master,tonight i must finish something"  
"i read your thoughts Kiska know this"  
"your not going to stop me?"  
"no it is your decision to make, i will watch you from afar".  
with one nod,i was gone. i used my vampiric strength to run, back to where it all began. Back to where it would end.  
It had been a year since my immortality and a year since my mother passed and i would finally give my father his just rewards.  
I crept through the window,for me this was a game of cat and mouse and only one would be man was vile and deserved no mercy.  
I landed in a crouched position rising up slowly.  
"Hello zhopa(asshole) " i said with fake sweetness.  
"Oh by the Saints your a devil!' he screamed as he crossed himself  
"yes I am" I said as my eyes turned blood red and fangs elongated "and you.. you are dead".

-----

I heard a knock at the door.  
that knock broke my memories like a shattered mirror.  
"who is it?" i answered, afraid that my trembling voice would give away all which played out,in my didn't know what I was,or what ive done.

"Esme, Kiska...can i come in?"  
thats what kiska loved about esme she always knew how to make you forget about your problems with her regal voice which radiated love and warmth.

"sure, come in." she came in and sat one the side of my bed and pushed my bangs back in a mothering way. "what troubles you,so Kiska?"

more than anything i wanted to shout from the hilltops my problems to the grotesque wieght be lifited from my chest. but i couldnt trouble others with my horrors on which i faced.  
" danger will come swiftly upon your family and i cannot allow that".  
"what a brave one you are",she said with a sad smile "remember,there is good in you,Kiska you are one of us"

"i wish i felt the same way" i said softly as esme left my room.

* * *

i know it was long but it need to be that way:] read and review!!!!!!!

i love ideas~!! so go ahead!! i no thuis was kinda rough but i promise the others will be better :]

peace in love-frm a crazy cali girl!!!


End file.
